


ShowKi's day with I.M featuring Jooheon

by ChaliSense



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Appa, Brotherhood, Eomma - Freeform, Family, Happy, M/M, Showki, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: Son family ❤Appa ShownuEomma KihyunOldest Son JooheonYoungest son Changkyun#ShowKiChangJoo





	ShowKi's day with I.M featuring Jooheon

"Jooheon-ah...How do you feel now?"

"Not that bad compared before... I'll already took the medicine Kihyun hyung gave to me so I'll be totally fine later. Thank you for asking hyung.." Jooheon answered as he planked over his pillow with his eyes closed. He's been feeling an upset stomach.

"Okay. We'll be out after a few minutes. Call Wonho or Hyungwon if you feel somethin's getting worst" Shownu lightly pat Jooheon's cheek before settling the blanket on him. Jooheon answered him with a hum but after realizing what Shownu just said, he opened his eyes that seemed no difference from his closed eyes.

"You'll leave? Where? Do all the members will be with you? Would I be alone here?"

"Just somewhere I dunno. It's still up to Kihyun. Only Changkyun, Kihyun, and me are goin"

"Ooh..okay..have fun.."

Shownu stay a minute til Jooheon spoke again.  
"Ahh hyung.."

"Yeah?"

"Ice cream.." Jooheon weakly said.

Shownu nodded as he understood what he meant before turning his back to him and headed to the door.

Outside, there's I.M who was already wearing his denim jacket while talking to Kihyun. Their conversation was interrupted when they noticed him.

"Let's go?" Shownu asked which replied by their nods.

*******

"Is Jooheon alright now?" Kihyun asked.

"Just feeling better as what he said but I doubt that. I hope they'll check on him every minute."

"I didn't leave the dorm without saying that to Wonho hyung and Hyungwon. Those folks were focusing on tv while I was talking. Aish. I hope they listened to me." Kihyun said. They just got out from the dorm and making their way out from the village. They chose walking rather than riding in the van to enjoy the fresh air.

Shownu smiled at Kihyun and wanted to hold his hand but afraid I.M, who was walking ahead of them, might caught them. Staring at I.M, his thoughts traveled back to the dorm as he remembered Jooheon's condition. He began feeling worry.

"I hope he'll be really totally okay when we get back there." Shownu softly said.

Fortunately, they managed to escape from suspicious eyes of Minhyuk cause he can't be seen somewhere when they left the dorm. Wonho and Hyungwon were having a movie marathon while Jooheon was suffering from an upset stomach.

"Aigoo... the fresh air.." I.M said.

Upon hearing I.M, Kihyun then noticed how fast his steps were.

"Changkyun-ah! Please slow down. Don't get too far from us! Aish" Kihyun shouted making I.M stopped from walking.

"Sorry!" I.M dropped his cutest smile to Kihyun then averted his gaze to Shownu "Where are we going hyung?"

Shownu looked at kihyun. "Kihyunie?" 

"I am thinking about Seoul Forest near this place. The cherry blossoms are beautiful in this kind of season. Maybe we could enjoy the ambience there first." Kihyun suggested.

"Is there any ice cream store there?" Shownu immediately asked.

"I think so. Why?"

"Jooheon is expecting me to bring home some ice cream."

"Do you think he can already eat ice cream knowing his stomach's condition?" Kihyun answered with a high tone.

"Is it bad?"

"I am not sure but better if he would drink first the peppermint tea I made for him before anything else."

"But he'll be totally happy if he could eat his favorite. He seemed longing for it."

"No. We'll not buy any ice cream for him. It is for the best." Kihyun insisted.

Without Kihyun and Shownu's knowing, I.M's stare was switching from one person to another depends on who was talking. He just can't butt in to his two hyungs' conversation.

"How come it is for the best if he coud not even taste his favorite ice cream after suffering from that bad tummy's condition? He'll be very sad I'm sure. "

"We have to make sure he'll be totally fine first. The peppermint tea is the best rather than that ice cream for now. No ice cream for today. I know better."

Shownu didn't answered back as a sign of giving up. That's where I.M whispered...

"You really seemed like a parent..."

*******

*Seoul Forest*

 

"Waaah. Look at the water Hyung!!"

 

Kihyun looked where I.M was pointing and smiled at the pretty quality view it brought to his eyes.

"..so beautiful..so beautiful." As I.M imitates Minhyuk's part in their song.

"Come on let's take a picture!" Kihyun shouted with his phone in his hand.

"Shownu Hyung!" I.M called for his hyung as he felt the weak presence of him. Shownu approached and joined them for the picture. After some couple of shots, I.M took his own phone and walked to the other side of the place.

"Changkyun-ah! I told you dont go very far."

"I'll just take a selca hyung! Stay there. Don't join!" I.M shouted and started looking for a good place where he could take a better shot.

"Aish..This kid.."

"Haha he seemed very lively. Let him be." Shownu said.

"He might get lost." Kihyun speed up his pace as he followed I.M but Shownu stopped him by holding his hand.

"Look Kihyunie. You look like it."

"What? Where?" Kihyun turned to see Shownu was looking up so he lifted his stare up.

 

Kihyun was amazed by the beautiful sunshine going through the cherry blossoms causing his mouth to slightly open.

"Pretty white and pink beauty who can light up the mood...just looking at it will make you smile..." Shownu softly said. "Beautiful..."

Kihyun smiled by the words dropped by his boyfriend but then get blushed when he found Shownu was looking at him. He punched Shownu's chest which made Shownu laughed.

"Let's have a seat there..." Kihyun said pointed and went to one of the benches. Shownu followed him and sat beside him.

"This is so relaxing..."Shownu commented.

"True.. waah"

They both listened to their silence for a few minutes. Looking for something to say. Kihyun breezing in the fresh air with his close eyes. That was became a beautiful sight to Shownu so he silently took his phone out to captured this Kihyun's side view. But he forgot to silent the shutter sound so was heard by Kihyun.

"Yah. Did you just?!" He snatched the phone from Shownu and quickly look for his pic in his gallery.

"Hmm. Handsome.." he complimented himself letting his picture stay in the gallery.

"Pft. I thought you're going to delete it."

"You can't just delete a beautiful picture Mr. Son."

Shownu just laughed at his boyfriend's self confidence and put his arm at the backrest behind kihyun. He looked at his phone when he noticed Kihyun was intently scrolling down on it.

"You have a lot of pics with Jooheon..no wonder how close you are to him." Kihyun said.

"The kid just love taking a pic with me."

Kihyun nodded to Shownu as he continue browsing the pic gallery til Kihyun stop to one picture.

"Oh. The three of us."

 

"When do we took this one?" Kihyun said referring to another pic.

 

"I couldn't remember also."

They just couldn't hide their smiles looking at their pictures.

"Woohh. Me with my pink hair. Changkyun looks so handsome here even if he was not looking at the cam."

 

"What about me?" Shownu asked.

"Hmm. Just good."

Shownu, feeling disappointed, tried getting his phone out of Kihyun's hand but it was just quickly took away from his reach by Kihyun.

"Just kiddin hyung haha! You've been so handsome for me. Dont get too jealous about Changkyun"

"You seemed very close to him."

"Well he's the only member who mostly listens to me, mostly helps me, or mostly follows me."

"He must be a mama's boy then.." Shownu said in a low voice.

"What?" Kihyun asked without turning his stare away from the phone.

"Nothing.."

"Aigoo my kkukkungie so cute..this must be taken by a fan.."

 

"Yeah. I also do save whatever pics I saw from any SNS."

Their moment of pic browsing was interrupted when I.M appeared from nowhere.

"Hyung!! I saw a lot of fishes there!! Come on! You must see them! They're so adorable!" I.M screamed at the top of his lungs pointing to the right side while pulling Kihyun's hand. Kihyun has no choice but to stand up and followed I.M. Shownu couldn't help but laughed at I.M's actions.

Staring at the two's fast disappearance, Shownu's thought had kicked in.

"They're so cute..."

*******

When the three of them reached the end of the place's pathwalk, they decided to go to another place which was suggested this time by I.M.

"Why do we have to go here?" Kihyun asked as they enter the Kakao store.

"I just feel like buying some stuff toy." I.M answered.

"Okay then..choose what you like now. I'm hungry."

"But...I have a problem" I.M suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to bring my wallet...Can I borrow some cash hyung?" I.M pleased with a wide grin.

Kihyun glared at him as he reached for his pocket to grab his own wallet but sensed nothing in there..

"Wait what.. where's my.."

"Is there any problem hyung?"

"Tsk. Seems like I also forgot mine changkyuniie"

"Take this Changkyun-ah."

Kihyun and I.M looked for the person behind and found Shownu's hand with his credit card on it.

"Wah awesome!. Thank you hyung!" I.M quickly grabbed the credit card and ran to somewhere.

"You must let the kid happy." Shownu said to Kihyun before following I.M.

"Am I not doing that?" Kihyun protested.

"I saw how you glared at him before handing some cash. Dont let him see that again."

"Why do you have to argue with me this day?."

"I am not arguing with you."

"You are."

*******  
I.M hardly find what he was going to buy so they took a long time inside the store.

The three of them just stroll everywhere and sometimes took pictures with the stuff toys.

"Yah you two. Look at me. I am so cute with this right? " Kihyun asked wearing a headband on his head but Shownu and I.M didn't give a shit to Kihyun's sudden confidence and just left him there.

 

"Saying yes is not that hard to do.." Kihyun said feeling embarassed.

As more they walked everywhere as more Kihyun noticed something...he grab Shownu's wrist.

"Hyung...you said a while ago I was look like the cherry blossoms right?" Shownu nodded to Kihyun then Kihyun grab a Ryan stuff in his hand "You look like Ryan..."

From smiling face, Shownu's face changed into a disappointed one expecting Kihyun would compliment him also like what he did but instead his boyfriend just laughing at him...

I.M heard what Kihyun said and laughed at the thoughts of approval as they approached Ryan's big display and other bunch of Ryan's stuffs.

 

 

"

Being compared to Ryan is not that bad. Ryan is cute though" Kihyun commented then pinched Shownu's cheeks.

"Hyung... why don't you take a pic with your brother." I.M suggested holding a Ryan's mini stuff toy.

"Yeah yeah.. please have have one hyung.." Kihyun followed.

Shownu don't know why he just can't rejects I.M and Kihyun's wished and weakly grab his own phone to captured one.

"Heol!! Very look alike. From now on you are Shownu the Ryan!" Kihyun exclaimed as he pat Shownu's shoulders. On the other side, I.M just can't control his laughters.

"Well at least you two are very happy.."

Shownu smiled at the picture he took and totally ignored how the two make fun of him.

More minutes had passed before they went out from the store with a paper bag in I.M's hand. Kihyun 

"Hyung..I'll payback the money I used from your credit card later when we got home."

"No. Forget it. It's my treat."

"Eh?"

Shownu messed I'M s hair before he looked to Kihyun.

"We need to go home now. Did you have fun?"

"Of course I am. It's better than staying at the dorm watching tv most of the time." Kihyun somehow referred to the two visual men left at the dorm. "But I feel so hungry now. Can we grab something to eat?"

"How about some ice cream..?" Shownu suggested which was ignored by Kihyun.

"I feel like eating rice cakes. What do you think Kkukkungie?"

"As long as Shownu hyung's credit card is ready" I.M grinned at Shownu.

"It's okay but let's buy some ice cream too." Shownu insisted remembering Jooheon.

I.M looked at Kihyun worriedly as he remember their arguments about Jooheon eating some ice cream.

"We already discussed about it Hyung. Jooheon and ice cream? No."

I.M starting to feel like covering his ears as the two started throwing words to each other again. But he didn't. Instead, he tried to stop them from their bickering by going in between of them and played the role he mostly experienced from them.

"Hyung hyung! Stop" I.M turned to Kihyun. "Eomma just let Appa buy ice cream for Jooheon hyung. I want to eat some too."

"Eh? Are you on his side now Changkyun-ah? Just because he let you borrow his money?"

"I just want to let Jooheon hyung happy too. My day was become too happy because of you two. Thank you for letting me join in your date. But it's kinda unfair with Jooheon hyung and I think Appa wanted Jooheon to be with us too. I know how Appa feels, I saw how Jooheon hyung longing for ice cream that he wasnt able to eat because of our busy sched.. "

Shownu was amazed by I.M's words while Kihyun became silent for how many minutes. He's just concern about Jooheon's health but seeing how the two fight for Jooheon's want, 

..he sudden felt guilty.

He reminded that he's the one who pushed this day to happen leaving Jooheon suffering at the dorm. Kihyun sighed before nodding to the two.

"Okay. But chose Choco flavor. It's his favorite."

The two smiled at Kihyun's approval and gave each other a high five. Shownu pulled Kihyun to hug him then kissed his forehead.

"Thank you honey.."

With widened eyes, I.M covered his mouth upon witnessing what just happened. Kihyun immediately pushed Shownu and faced I.M with his pointing finger.

"Yah. Don't give that face Changkyun-ah. You were the one who started the Appa and Eomma thing. We just go along with it." Kihyun reasoned trying to cover what happened and walked away with blushing face.

Shownu just laughed and put his arm around I.M for them to follow Kihyun. 

"Hyung...that was sweet." I.M said with still-widened eyes.

"Sshhh..." as Shownu hushed I.M by lifting an index finger to his mouth.

*******

"My goodness. This is awesome!"

"I told you hyung!" I.M stared at how Jooheon eating his ice cream before pulling out the stuff toy he bought a while ago. "By the way, this is for you Jooheon hyung. Sorry if it's Ryan Stuff toy. I just couldnt find any Majinboo or Piglet stuffs near the place. I wish you good health."

Jooheon laughed at I.M after receiving the Ryan from his hand.

 

"Why bother giving me this ayemah? Kiddy kiddy wipphie wipphie. But thank you. This is so cute."

"The hyungs were treating us like kids so why not go along with it? Besides, I am cute."

"Ha.ha.ha. I am cuter than you."

"By the way, he is the one who insisted to buy you ice cream. I just second the motion cause I love you." I.M said pointing to Ryan causing Jooheon to get confused but still, he hugged I.M.

"Waah brother brother cutie maknae."

&

********


End file.
